Know It All
by angelrider93
Summary: Response to a challenge by a friend... Hermione has to reveal that she knows more about Draco than any other person in Hogwarts...to the shock of everyone  Dramione obviously...hope you enjoy and i know summary sux but PLEASE READ :  DMHG


Ok this one was a challenge that i was given, four components were needed.

1 - Dramione

2 - was not to be longer than 2,000 words (its 1,998 words)

3 - Hermione to reveal in some way that she knows alot more about Draco than any other person

4 - Mandatory characters to include Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Pansy.

Hope you all enjoy it as much as my friend who gave me the challenge did...i certainly struggled to keep it under 2,000 words!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :(

* * *

**Know it All**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library doing homework with her friends Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, Pavarti and Padma, when the conversation suddenly shifted from homework and classes to relationships and the various boys the girls were dating. Sighing in disgust Hermione paid little attention to the conversation around her and continued on with her transfiguration essay.

"Lavender you liar!" Hermione was jolted out of her concentration by Ginny's cry. Unknown to the girls at the table the cry had also caught the attention of a pair of Slytherins sitting at a table on the other side of the bookshelf. Draco Malfoy turned to his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Damn Blaise but your girlfriend is loud! What do you think Brown has lied about this time?" Blaise smirked at the blonde.

"At least I have a girlfriend mate, and as to Brown, of that I have no idea" Draco cocked his eyebrow and inclined his head in the direction of the girls, silently indicating that they should listen. Blaise nodded in agreement and placing his quill back on the table, leant back in his chair.

Back at the girls table Lavender was glaring at Ginny with a highly affronted look on her face.

"I am not lying Ginny! Ask me any question about any boy in Hogwarts and I can give you the answer!" the blond retorted.

"Lavender you don't know everything about every boy in Hogwarts" Padma pointed out calmly.

"Well any cute one in the sixth and seventh years then" Lavender corrected herself.

"Fine! Seamus's birthday?" Ginny asked.

"April 12th" Lavender replied promptly.

"Dean's middle name?" Pavarti was next.

"Edward" Lavender answered.

"Stop asking her about Gryffindor guys, of course she is going to know the answers!" Luna pointed out dreamily.

"Justin's parent's names?" Padma requested, taking Luna's advice.

"Marjorie and John" Lavender retorted smugly. The questions continued for 15 minutes with Lavender answering every one promptly, they ranged from birthdays to whether they were still virgins, and everything in between. Blaise and Draco sat smirking as they listened, gaining future ammunition for insults.

Finally having enough of Lavender's smug expression, Ginny smirked before crossing her arms and firing her next question at the blonde girl.

"Blaise's middle name?" Lavender paled when she realized that she didn't know anything about the Slytherin males, though she was reluctant to admit it aloud.

"I…I…I don't know, but then again I don't think that anyone except his friends would know that!" Lavender replied trying to save face.

"I know it" Ginny retorted smugly.

Blaise paled when he heard his girlfriend's retort. Draco smirked at his friend in amusement.

"He's your boyfriend Ginny! Of course you would know it" Lavender snapped.

"What is his middle name?" Pavarti asked curiously.

"Sorry girls I'm sworn to secrecy, Blaise would kill me if I told anyone" Ginny responded tartly, not at all interested in satisfying their curiosity.

Still hidden, Blaise sighed in relief, and Draco suppressed a chuckle at his friends expense, his silver eyes expressing his amusement. That was until he heard his name mentioned.

"What about Draco Malfoy? Do you know anything about him?" Pavarti asked excitedly.

"Like what? What do you want to know about him?" Lavender asked, stalling, she along with every other girl in Hogwarts wanted to know everything about Draco Malfoy, but finding information out on him was near on impossible.

"Well his birthday for example" Pavarti started. Lavender shook her head, indicating that she had no idea of his birth date.

"June 5th" Hermione answered without even looking up or stopping her writing.

Draco stiffened in shock, having not even known that Hermione was seated with the girls. Blaise smirked at his fellow Slytherin, the shoe was on the other foot, although inwardly he was curious as to how the Gryffindor bookworm knew Draco's date of birth.

Meanwhile the girls were all staring at Hermione in shock.

"How do you know that Hermione?" Lavender demanded. Hermione shrugged, still not looking up from her essay.

"I just heard it somewhere" was her distracted reply as she opened her text book and checked a paragraph before resuming her essay. The girls all rolled their eyes and resumed their conversation about Draco and his many attributes. Hermione tuned them out and finished up her transfiguration essay before moving onto her potions homework.

"I wonder what Draco's middle name is" Pavarti mused.

"It's probably Lucius" Ginny replied.

"He has two, Gabriel Lucian" Hermione stated distractedly as she searched through her book bag for a spare piece of parchment. Finding one she placed it in front of her and began to write the three foot essay that Snape had demanded on the properties of the draught of the living dead, she didn't look up and failed to see the shocked looks she was receiving from the five other girls at the table.

Blaise was hard pressed not to burst into laughter at the grimace that appeared on Draco's face when Hermione spoke his hated middle names aloud. Although once again he found himself wondering how she knew information about Draco that was a well kept secret, even from his own housemates.

"Been snooping for information about Draco, got a crush on him have you Granger?" Pansy Parkinson sneered as she stood at the opposite end of the table to Hermione. She had heard the conversation about Draco and had come to investigate. Padma, Pavarti, Lavender, Ginny and Luna all looked up at the Slytherin girl's sudden appearance, none of them having heard her approach their table. Hermione didn't even bother to acknowledge Pansy's arrival with a look, instead she addressed the girl with an almost bored tone, never taking her eyes off the parchment in front of her.

"Listening in on other people's conversations Parkinson? Shouldn't surprise me really" Pansy narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"You think you know so much Granger! You know nothing about Draco!" she snapped haughtily. Hermione continued with her potions essay but nonchalantly responded to the Slytherin's taunt.

"He grew up in Wiltshire, went to a local muggle school until his magic started to show, wants to be a healer when he graduates and hates being an only child and wishes he had a little sister. His favorite sweet is sugar quills, favorite colour is emerald green, favorite animal is a dragon. And despite being in Slytherin, he hates snakes and thinks they're creepy. His favorite subject is potions, though dada runs a close second. Professor Snape is his godfather and his godmother is his mother's sister Andromeda Tonks. His family is close knit with Lucius and Narcissa being loving parents who only want their son to be happy, regardless of the front they project. Despite public opinion, he made the Slytherin Quidditch team due to his skill and not his family's money, and his grades are the second highest in the school. He wants to marry for love and desires to have at least three children. To relax he likes to sit near the lake and read. His first kiss was in second year when he was caught under the mistletoe with a Gryffindor girl, and his first shag was….never mind that's his business as to when it was and who with, you'll have to ask him yourself if you want to know the answer to that" Hermione finished. Still concentrating on her potions essay.

Blaise stared open mouthed at the bookshelf that hid the table of girls, thunderstruck at the amount of knowledge that the Gryffindor princess knew about the Slytherin prince. Turning to look at his friend he struggled to hold back his laughter at the look on Draco's face.

Pansy meanwhile, had narrowed her eyes and was glaring at Hermione's bent head.

"You're nothing but a stalker Granger!" she shrieked.

"It's called being observant, you should try it sometime Parkinson, you might actually learn something useful"

"How dare you mudblood! You sure know a lot about MY boyfriend! Keep your filthy paws off! Drakie is mine!" Pansy screeched furiously. Hermione heaved a sigh and finally raised her eyes from her homework.

"I know enough to know that he is not your boyfriend, never has been and never will be! I also know that he hates you, that you have never even kissed him, as much as you like to brag otherwise and I also know that he absolutely loathes being called Drakie" she replied offhandedly. Before returning her attention to her potions homework, finishing it and completely ignoring the surprised group surrounding her.

"Why you disgusting piece of filth! How do you know so much about Draco?" Pansy sneered, purposely ignoring the truth of Hermione's words.

"She knows Parkinson, because she is my girlfriend! Has been since she punched me in 3rd year" a cold drawl interrupted them. All eyes, excluding Hermione's snapped up to see Draco and Blaise leaning against the bookshelf behind them. Hermione packed up her homework and looked up as Draco pushed himself away from the bookshelf and approached her.

"Hey baby" he smiled as he reached her, then bent down to drop a quick but thorough kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend of four years.

"Hey yourself, thought you wanted to keep us secret for a little while longer" she greeted him after he pulled away.

"Only because I wanted to keep you all to myself! Other than that, there's not much point really, since both Potter and Weasley now know, and my parents have known for a couple of years" he added with a shrug as he reached down and picked up her book bag, swinging it onto his shoulder to join his.

"Fair enough" she replied with a smile.

"Besides, now that you have opened that pretty mouth of yours and let everyone here know that you know all my secrets, it's kind of useless really. Though you could have told them that the Gryffindor I was caught under the mistletoe with was you. Or that my first shag was with you in fifth year over the Christmas holidays, it was your first time as well and it was bloody fantas…mmph" Draco was cut off as his girlfriend reached up from her seat and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Draco! They don't need to know that!" Hermione hissed. Draco chuckled and kissed her palm as she pulled it away.

"You told them all my secrets" he smirked.

"Not all of them! What would Lucius and Cissa say if they heard that!" Hermione retorted.

"Mum would probably be horrified and give me a lecture on decorum, whereas Dad would probably pat me on the back and congratulate me for becoming a man earlier than he did!" Draco chuckled at the look on Hermione's face.

"Ugh, I don't need to know that about your father Drake!" she grimaced.

"Relax Mia, you know my parents adore you" Draco smiled, indicating that he was teasing.

"Yes well, let's just keep it that way thanks" Hermione responded simply. Draco shook his head and grinned down at his girlfriend.

"Finished all your homework love?" He asked as he held his hand out. Hermione rose to her feet and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his as she did so.

"I have indeed, so I'm all yours for the rest of the afternoon" she whispered seductively as she dropped a kiss on his neck and gave him a pat on the bum. Draco shivered at the touch of her lips and glanced down at her.

"I'm loving the sound of that" he smirked as they headed to the door of the library, completely ignoring the six speechless girls and one very shocked Blaise. Just before they left Draco turned around and narrowed his eyes at Pansy.

"Oh and Parkinson…If you ever call my girlfriend a mudblood or filth again you won't like the consequences!" with that parting remark he disappeared out the door after his girlfriend.

* * *

Well there you go...response to a challenge...no flames i'm hard enough on my work as it is! plz read and review and i hoped you enjoyed it :)


End file.
